


Согрей меня

by Tamiraina, WTF NARUTO 2021 (WTF_NARUTO_2021)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Mission Fic, Pre-Slash, WTF Kombat, WTF Kombat 2021, ЗФБ-2021, Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2021, Зимняя Фандомная Битва или ЗФБ, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29046942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamiraina/pseuds/Tamiraina, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_NARUTO_2021/pseuds/WTF%20NARUTO%202021
Summary: Он разжигает еще один костер, пока Генма трясется, потом обхватывает руками ледяные пальцы Генмы и дышит на них.— Я думаю, нам нужно послать птицу, — выдавливает из себя Генма, стиснув зубы в попытке побороть дрожь. Ирука ждет, пока не почувствует, как тепло возвращается к коже Генмы, прежде чем вытащить свиток призыва из своего рюкзака.Ирука ненавидит выполнять зимние задания. Что-то всегда идет не так.
Relationships: Shiranui Genma & Umino Iruka
Kudos: 8
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Согрей меня

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Warm Me Up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27805351) by [seekingsquake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seekingsquake/pseuds/seekingsquake). 



Прошло много времени с тех пор, как он выполнял подобную миссию – собирал информацию от разведывательной команды и отправлял ее домой – и еще больше с тех пор, как он занимался этим в такое время года. Стоит середина самой холодной зимы, которую Страна Огня видела за последние более чем два десятка лет, и количество выпавшего снега ошеломляюще. Шиноби Конохи не настолько привыкли иметь дело с опасностями и проблемами, вызванными этим типом погоды, как шиноби из некоторых других стран, и задача, которая должна была занять у Ируки три дня в лучшем случае, тянется уже шестой день.

Заметать следы было нелегко. Пожертвовать скоростью ради скрытности – значит слишком надолго затянуть миссию, а у него не так много припасов, чтобы продолжать в том же темпе. Ируке приходится надеяться, что он встретит другую команду Конохи, чтобы передать свиток дальше. В противном случае ему придется рискнуть отправить его с призывом без защиты, пока он сам запасается припасами в ближайшей деревне, прежде чем закончить путь домой.

Все отстой.

Но лейтмотивом всей жизни Ируки является то, что как только он думает, что хуже уже быть не может, именно это и происходит. Так что, конечно же, он натыкается на небольшое пятно крови на дереве и клочок синей ткани, который, как он _знает_ , от униформы Конохи. Ему не требуется много времени, чтобы найти след из капель крови и беспорядочных отпечатков ног, которые предполагают травму ноги. Он идет по следу ко входу в подземную пещеру и насвистывает серию коротких низких нот, которые означают _союзника_ для любого шиноби Конохи, который мог бы прятаться внутри.

Когда он слышит свист в ответ, он заползает внутрь и находит там Ширануи Генму, свернувшегося калачиком в глубине пещеры, его левая нога вытянута вперед и плотно завернута в куски рубашки. Рядом с ним на земле лежит маска АНБУ, а вокруг разбросано содержимое его рюкзака. Рядом – остатки костра, но пепел давно остыл. 

— Кавалерия наконец прибыла? — хрипло спрашивает он, и Ирука морщится.

— К сожалению, не совсем.

Впервые Генма поднимает голову и смотрит на Ируку, и на его лице появляется выражение легкого удивления, а затем смирения. 

— Нашел меня случайно, да? Повезло, что ты дружелюбный.

Ирука быстро забирается в пещеру целиком и садится рядом с Генмой, решительно не обращая внимания на то, какая у Генмы маска. Он засовывает ее в рюкзак Генмы, рассматривая припасы и сравнивая их с тем, что осталось у него. 

— Тебя преследуют?

— Да не должны, моя миссия выполнена. А тебя?

— Пока нет. Я посмотрю на твою ногу, хорошо?

Ирука достаточно хорошо знает Генму; они вместе работали в отделе миссий в течение нескольких лет. Он не удивился бы, если бы Генма делал это по приказу АНБУ, следя за происходящим в башне Хокаге, или в качестве тайной линии обороны. Однако он никогда раньше не работал с Генмой в поле и чувствует себя немного неловко, когда разматывает ногу Генмы. 

— Перелома нет, — спокойно отвечает Генма, — но икроножная мышца в ужасном состоянии, и я знаю, что порез слишком глубок. У тебя случайно нет коагулята в аптечке?

Они оба вздыхают, когда Ирука качает головой. Это не очень хорошая ситуация. Они достаточно далеко от границы, чтобы Ирука не хотел посылать сигнал, но Генма нуждается в медицинской помощи, которую Ирука не может обеспечить. Возможно, он все еще мог бы послать свой призыв с собранной информацией и сообщение, чтобы вызвать команду эвакуации, но это риск, на который он пока не уверен, что должен идти.

Но первым делом другое. Он поправляет ногу Генмы и говорит: 

— Я пойду за дровами. Ты замерз.

— Дым нас выдаст, — возражает Генма, но по телу его пробегает дрожь.

Ирука бросает на него острый взгляд. 

— Я с этим разберусь. Вернусь быстро. 

Затем он ползком возвращается к выходу из пещеры и углубляется в лес. Он уходит не более чем на двадцать минут, а потом возвращается с растопкой, которой им хватит по крайней мере до завтра. Он устанавливает несколько ловушек вокруг пещеры и окружающих деревьев, а затем использует свои последние несколько кусочков бумаги для печати, чтобы создать барьер, который будет сдерживать любой дым или запах от их огня. Когда он заканчивает, Ирука возвращается в пещеру и снова садится рядом с Генмой, чтобы разжечь огонь.

После этого Ирука снимает бронежилет и набрасывает его на плечи Генмы. Генма почти незаметно наклоняется к нему и делает несколько размеренных вдохов. 

— Есть идеи? — спрашивает он тихо, устало.

— Парочка, — так же тихо отвечает Ирука. Он рассказывает Генме свои два плана, и они обсуждают, что у них есть, что им нужно, если они собираются застрять здесь надолго, и плюсы и минусы каждого плана действий. Но прежде чем они успевают принять какое-либо решение, Генма зевает, все его тело дрожит, а веки начинают опускаться. Он устал и замерз, и хотя Ирука нервничает, давая ему поспать, он знает, что отдых поможет умственным способностям Генмы. 

— Отдыхай, – шепчет он, когда Генма в третий раз пытается проснуться.

Генма изучает его затуманенными глазами, потом пожимает плечами и опускается на землю. 

— Разбуди меня через пару часов.

◇◇◇

В кромешной тьме Ирука просыпается от звука стучащих зубов рядом с собой. 

— Генма, — шепчет он, ощупью пробираясь в темноте, пока его рука не касается товарища. Генма ворчит в ответ, но ничего не говорит. Костер рядом с ними погас, Ирука роется в своем рюкзаке, пока не находит светящуюся палочку, которую ломает, чтобы немного осветить пещеру.

Он разжигает еще один костер, пока Генма трясется, потом обхватывает руками ледяные пальцы Генмы и дышит на них. 

— Я думаю, нам нужно послать птицу, — выдавливает из себя Генма, стиснув зубы в попытке побороть дрожь. Ирука ждет, пока не чувствует, как тепло возвращается к коже Генмы, прежде чем вытащить свиток призыва из своего рюкзака.

Он вызывает сову и дает ей свиток с информацией, которую он собрал. На клочке бумаги из рюкзака Генмы он записывает их местоположение и краткое описание их положения и состояния, а затем отправляет птицу домой. После этого он подтаскивает их обоих поближе к огню и прижимается к спине Генмы, пытаясь поделиться теплом тела.

◇◇◇

Одна из ловушек Ируки снаружи срабатывает, и прежде чем он или Генма успевают среагировать, они слышат кодовый свист. Генма свистит в ответ и собирает свои вещи. 

— Если ты возьмешь мой рюкзак, я думаю, что смогу дотащиться до входа.

Ирука взваливает на плечи сумку Генмы, но говорит: 

— Может быть, сначала тебя осмотрит врач?

Генма немного бредит, показывает Ируке язык, но остается на месте. Ирука выходит из пещеры и встречает у входа отряд джонинов из трех человек. Они дают Ируке несколько дополнительных порций еды, а затем медик ныряет внутрь, чтобы поговорить с Генмой. Только через двадцать минут все пятеро готовы отправиться домой.

◇◇◇

Ирука стучит в дверной косяк, затем просовывает голову в открытую дверь. Генма лежит на больничной койке, его нога приподнята и обмотана толстым слоем бинтов. Он читает что-то похожее на отчет о миссии, но откладывает его, когда видит Ируку. 

— Привет, — здоровается он все еще усталым голосом.

— Привет, — говорит Ирука, поднимая пакет с едой и осторожно встряхивая его. — Я принес тебе обед.

Генма улыбается, затем похлопывает по матрасу, предлагая Ируке сесть. 

— О-о-о, он все еще горячий, — бормочет он, залезая в сумку и вытаскивая миску с супом. — Охранял его так же, как охранял меня, а, Ирука-сенсей?

У Ируки перехватывает дыхание, щеки заливает румянец, но он ничего не говорит. Вместо этого он вручает Генме ложку и палочки для еды и вытаскивает миску супа для себя. Прежде чем он успевает открыть пластиковую крышку, Генма обхватывает пальцами запястье Ируки.

Пальцы Генмы теплые, и от их прикосновения к коже тепло поднимается вверх по руке и оседает на лице. 

— Спасибо, — говорит Генма, глядя на Ируку ясными зелеными глазами и растягивая губы в едва заметной улыбке.

Ирука пытается заставить себя не краснеть, но чем дольше он смотрит Генме в глаза, тем хуже ему становится. Он прочищает горло. 

— Давай поедим, — хрипит он, и когда Генма смеется и отпускает его, тепло на его щеках сохраняется.


End file.
